Weird is Good
by loststoriesemptymind
Summary: Abby and Harrison request that Huck and Quinn act like a 'normal' couple for one week, but they soon realize that it's harder to stomach them as a normal couple than as a weird one. AU Huckleberry Quinn. Oneshot.


_Author's Note: No spoilers really. Just a piece of fluff I pumped out because I really missed my OTP. The 'black and slightly darker black' was borrowed from Archer (S1E1) which is an amazing show too. Hopefully it's not too OOC, just a bit of fun. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

_"Why can't you two just act like a normal couple?"_

Abby regretted uttering those words, Huck and Quinn looked at each other and then back at her. Harrison agreed that they should at least try to be normal. Normal couples didn't talk about hacking, spying, torture, murder and other things in the open, and they also didn't have sex like it was going out of style. Harrison had his fair share of sex but it seemed that every door he opened at OPA featured them in a different position and it was becoming annoying and disgusting. Those two would have to wait until they were at home or purchase a hotel room like everyone else.

"I don't think you would like us if we were _normal._" Quinn said, she sat next to Huck and he nodded his head in agreement. "Let's make this interesting, if you can handle us as a normal couple for a week we'll do all the prep work for the upcoming case and buy you dinner at your favorite restaurant." Both Abby and Harrison agreed to the bet but quickly regretted it.

* * *

"Huck and Quinn are never late, what's keeping them?" Olivia asked while waiting patiently for her two employees. Huck and Quinn walked in the conference room and everyone could tell something was wrong. They didn't sit next to each other and that was a sign that something was amiss, they hardly ever brought their personal problems to work.

"Sorry we're late, _someone_ couldn't decide which scarf to wear this morning." Huck said while sitting next to Harrison, Quinn took her seat next to Abby.

"Well, where's the scarf?" Olivia asked, Quinn shrugged out her jacket and Olivia didn't see a scarf anywhere.

"My point _exactly_, she decided that she would rather not wear it at all at the last minute." Huck said before muttering a few curses under his breath.

"Don't pin this on _me_ 'Mr. Which-leather-coat-should-I-wear-and-yes-theres-a-obvious-difference-between-this-black-one-and-this-slightly-darker-black-one'. We definitely could have been here on time. Anyway, who's the client?" Huck glared at Quinn as she turned around and focused all her attention on Olivia. Abby and Harrison would have preferred that they kept them arguments to themselves but they did agree and asked them to be normal and they definitely didn't want to lose the bet. Normal couples did in fact argue and sometimes it did spill over into the workplace. Abby remembered how angry she could be when she was still in a fight with David, yes this was in fact normal. They were acting normal and it was still very strange as if they hadn't changed at all.

An hour later they found Huck and Quinn in her office, she was sitting on his lap and kissing him softly while he stroked her thigh gently. It was a loving moment but it was weird. Couples did in fact make up but Harrison got the feeling this wasn't their typical make up ritual. No, but they did dare them to be normal and this was normal and he wanted to claw his eyes out.

"You know I love your scarfs, I was just—"

"No, it was me. I should have paid more attention to your jackets. They're important to you and—"

"Ugh, we have work to do you two." Harrison said while knocking on the door. The couple stood up and intertwined their fingers before following their co-workers out the room. For the next few days Huck and Quinn acted like a normal couple and it was unnerving. Everything about their relationship was normal from Huck being a doting, loving, affectionate boyfriend and Quinn being a kind, caring and supportive girlfriend. There was no more random sex around the office, they gave each other frequent eye contact and even displayed the correct amount of PDA without permanently scarring any of their co-workers.

They were perfect.

It was odd.

It was weird.

* * *

"Did you cross reference the thing?" Quinn asked.

"Which thing? The first thing or the second thing?" Huck asked, he worked side by side with Quinn and Harrison and Abby had to watch and wait until they gathered the information needed for their case.

"No, the third thing."

"Ah, not yet, you're so smart, Q." He leaned over and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"Not as smart as you, Hucky." While they kissed their fingers hadn't stopped moving across the keys, they were totally in sync with one another and their work.

"Just stop!" Abby said finally giving in. The cute nicknames was the final straw, she knew they were too professional to actually call each other that when other people were around. The familiarity and the cavalier way they were talking bothered her, it made her skin crawl and she wasn't alone. Harrison had tensed when he heard their nicknames as well. Huck and Quinn turned around and stared at her oddly. "Just stop… it's… it's weird…"

"You told us to be normal. This is what normal people do in normal relationships." Quinn spun around in her chair and faced Abby, she smirked knowing it would get to her redheaded co-worker if they were too normal for too long.

"Well I quit, you win."

"Yeah, me too. Go back to being weird and hang a sign if you're going to be doing something, at least." Harrison stood up and Abby followed behind him, "I guess I'll end up paying for dinner."

"Thank God that's over." Huck released a relieved sigh once the door was closed, and moved away from his computer, "I don't like doing that."

"I know you don't, but we had to teach them a lesson." She followed behind silently.

"And what lesson is that?" He asked, he grabbed a file off the table, when he turned around she was standing there waiting on him.

"Weird is good." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck while kissing him. The chaste pecks he gave her all week had teased and titillated her. Even when they were home he had kept up the façade of normalcy and she didn't want normal. No, she wanted weird and weird felt great to her. The way he picked her up and placed her on the table without breaking their kiss meant it obviously felt great to him too.


End file.
